Mutants are not the enemy
by JudyOswald
Summary: Une nouvelle mutante a des soucis. L'équipe des X-Men vont aller l'aider. Mais les choses vont vite se gâter du côté de l'équipe. Ils vont devoir avoir affaire à une autre menace.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** C'est ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mes connaissances comme beaucoup ici s'arrêtent aux films. Cette histoire se passera pendant X2 et X3.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de X-Men ne m'appartient pas, mais à Stan Lee et Marvel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux ouvrit les yeux, pensant qu'elle était en train de faire un de ces nombreux cauchemars qui se répétaient sans cesse depuis une semaine, cependant, elle se trompait. Sa bouche se remplit d'eau et la fit suffoquer. Elle agita ses bras d'avant-arrière, afin de tenter de récupérer de l'air, néanmoins, elle se retrouva en train de les secouer vers le haut. Mais quelque chose la bloqua dans sa démarche. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus.

« - Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! »

Venait de s'exclamer la voix d'un homme. Une blouse blanche lui recouvrait le corps et dans sa main, un stylo à gauche, puis à droite un dossier.

« - Nous avons encore quelques tests à vous soumettre. »

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle était bel et bien enfermée dans cet endroit. Elle avait espéré qu'en réalité, elle était allongée chez elle, dans son lit bien douillet. Mais la rouquine avait vécu ces derniers jours une histoire dramatique.

Ces parents l'avaient abandonné aux mains d'un homme depuis sept jours lorsqu'ils découvrirent que leur fille âgée de 17 ans n'était pas si humaine que ça. Elle était toujours aussi en colère contre eux et ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Eux qui l'avaient chéri jusque maintenant. Et voilà qu'en une fraction de seconde, leur avais avait changé. Elle qui pensait qu'ils étaient un minimum ouvert pour ces choses-là. Elle était maintenant comme un animal en cage.

 **oOo**

 _Tout avait commencé un soir d'été caniculaire. Les médias répétaient sans cesse que dans le pays de Denver, aux États-Unis vivait sa journée la plus chaude depuis plus de 35 ans. Elle avait décidé d'aller se rafraichir en prenant un bain bien frais. Puisque boire ou se ventiler ne lui suffisait plus. Son corps réclamait une hydratation bien plus importante que la normale. Elle s'en était plainte à ses parents, mais tous les deux pensaient qu'elle était en train de vivre sa première hyperthermie. Son père était médecin urgentiste, pour lui, les symptômes qu'elle montrait le prouvaient._

 _Après que l'eau soit à une bonne hauteur, elle plongea son corps nu dans la baignoire. Une fois qu'elle trouva la position idéale, elle se laissa submerger par le confort qu'elle recherchait pour que la température de son corps puisse se réguler._

 _C'est alors que plusieurs minutes plus tard, les cris de l'adolescente alertèrent ses parents. Sa mère accourue jusque dans la salle de bain. Entendant sa fille l'appeler en hurlant. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, se fut à ce moment-là une hécatombe pour cette femme._

 _\- Ray, viens voir, vite ! Hurlait-elle depuis la salle de bain._

 _Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler, qu'il approchait déjà d'elles. Le hurlement de sa femme l'avait intrigué, pensant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave._

 _Quand il arriva à son tour, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Choqué. Stupéfait. Ils ne savaient pas comment le prendre. Eux qui ne croyaient pas à l'impossible, maintenant que l'impensable venait de débarquer chez eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu parler aux informations de ce phénomène qui frappait les États-Unis depuis un moment, mais de là à ce que ça leur arrive. Jamais ! Et les implorations d'aide que leur fille demandait ne changeaient rien. Ils restaient stoïques face à ça. Comment réagir ? Ils n'avaient pas donné de notice à la télévision._

 _« - Qu'allons-nous faire Ray ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir ça sous notre toit ! »_

 _Cette phrase qui venait de sortir de la bouche de sa propre mère arracha brutalement un morceau de son cœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire une telle chose._

 _« - Judy, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose pour que… que cette chose apparaisse ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai rien fais du tout. Je me sentais bizarre. Rien de plus._

 _\- Tu n'as touché à aucun produit qui était dans mon laboratoire au sous-sol ?_

 _\- Non…_

 _\- Nous allons devoir voir si en te séchant, tu ne vas pas retrouver ton apparence._

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider ? »_

 _Ils me dévisagèrent un instant, puis hochèrent négativement de la tête._

 _« - Vient Ariane, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de régler ça. »_

 _Ils descendirent tous les deux dans le salon, laissant ainsi la jeune fille livrer à elle-même._

 _\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen Ariane. Mais il faut que tu l'acceptes._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Je connais un spécialiste qui travail sur des cas comme ça. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider ?_

 _\- Tu veux que notre fille devienne un cobaye ?_

 _\- Vois-tu une autre solution ? As-tu envie qu'elle reste ainsi toute sa vie ? De plus, nous n'en savons pas plus sur ce phénomène. Les médias racontent toujours la même chose sans savoir réellement de quoi ils parlent finalement._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ray. Doit-elle vraiment subir tous ces tests ?_

 _\- Tu as d'autres solutions ? »_

 _Elle n'en voyait aucune. Dans les deux cas, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à sa fille. Mais si ces tests pouvaient leur permettre d'en savoir un peu plus, peut-être alors qu'il valait mieux l'amener voir ce spécialiste._

oOo

Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'a plus de nouvelles de ses parents. C'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de nier cet incident. Que prétexteraient-ils à mes amis ? Ou à la direction de mon école ? Imaginez que sur un bulletin d'absence signé par ses parents il y aurait écrit dessus : _Absente pour raison d'anormalité physique._ Ce serait tout de même intrigant, sachant que certains de mes camarades sont bien trop curieux et se pencheraient sur la question.

Mais encore une fois ce soir, elle redécouvrait sa prison. C'était une cage en verre chargé d'eau. Et un plafond au dessus d'elle bloquait sa liberté. Reprenant le contrôle de sa panique, elle se met à la hauteur du médecin et le dévisagea d'un air peiné.

« - Oh non Judy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. »

Vexée, elle recula pour s'asseoir au fond et se replia sur elle-même. Elle prenait petit à petit l'habitude de l'environnement qui était autour d'elle.

« - Mais rassure-toi, demain tu vas pouvoir sortir… »

 _Sortir ?_ Elle leva un sourcil.

« - J'ai prévu de grands projets pour toi et moi demain soir. Il va falloir que tu sois présentable. Nous allons faire un malheur. Et grâce à toi, je vais devenir très riche ! Mais il faudra que tu sois bien sage et que tu écoutes mes consignes. »

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'allait pas recouvrer sa liberté. Elle est pourtant épuisée. Faire toutes ses expériences tous les jours et toutes les deux heures la rendait folle. Elle qui était si bien formée, elle avait dû perdre quelques kilos, même si cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son père serait un jour capable de la jeter ainsi. Sa vie, son quotidien, le lycée lui manquaient.

Et comment allait-elle bien pouvoir se mettre sur son 31, si elle était enfermée à longueur de journée ?

* * *

Prenez ce chapitre comme un prologue. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long. C'est juste pour amorcer l'histoire.

Les premiers chapitres auront une référence à un film de mon enfance que j'apprécie particulièrement. D'où l'idée des pouvoirs que mon personnage aura et que vous découvrirez très bientôt. Et qui seront plus évolués. Il ne me semble pas les avoir vu dans les DA, films, comics. Je me suis renseignée un peu.

Vous avez une idée de son pouvoir ? De sa mutation ? Qu'est-ce que le spécialiste a-t-il l'intention de faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Merci à mes followers d'être la partie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Ce chapitre est comme prévu, bien plus long que l'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Elle venait de passer les derniers tests, elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roux nommée Judy ne savait plus quel jour était-il, ni s'il faisait jour ou nuit. La lumière du jour lui manquait terriblement. Au moins, la seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se taper tous ses contrôles et devoirs que ses professeurs de classes lui donneraient. Elle n'était pas très douée à l'école et s'ennuyait la plupart du temps. Rêveuse et timide, elle avait réussi à se faire une bande d'amies. Elles étaient quatre, elles s'étaient connues depuis leur première année de lycée. Elles s'appelaient Clara, Adriana et Anne. Toutes étaient américaines, sauf Adriana qui était d'origine italienne. De temps en temps, comme son amie parlait couramment sa langue d'origine, elle s'amusait à leur donner des cours. C'était une catastrophe, mais toujours un bon moment pour se moquer entre elles gentiment.

Clara et Judy étaient les seules du groupe à ne pas avoir de petits amis, toutefois ça leur arrivait d'en avoir. Leur problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se poser. Leur personnalité trop enfantine les faisait fuir et leur solidarité leur faisait peur. Plus d'une fois elles s'étaient disputées à cause de ça, pour qu'au final elles se retrouvent toujours.

Si elles la voyaient aujourd'hui, voudraient-elles toujours de Judy comme amie ? Serait-elle trop différente à leur goût ? Elles qui cependant sont ouvertes d'esprits, ne jugent pas au premier regard et ne sont pas d'une superficialité déconcertante ?

D'après ce que racontait ce spécialiste et de ce qu'elle avait entendu aux informations, mon problème venait des gênes paternelles. Mais elle n'a jamais vu son père devenir ainsi. Ni sa mère. De plus, il a été dit également que ça se déclenchait pendant un évènement important que les hormones, gênes, sentiments ne pouvaient pas contrôler. Ils avaient surnommé ça la _mutation._

Or, lorsqu'elle avait eu pour la première fois un petit ami, ou qu'elle ait plus d'une fois vécu des histoires à en perdre la raison, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Une simple entrée en hyperthermie faisait réagir son corps de cette manière. Et c'est ça qu'il tentait de comprendre, mais d'après les réactions qu'avait son médecin, il ne trouvait toujours pas sa réponse. Les examens sanguins ne prouvaient toujours rien.

Seulement, ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était de voir que ces parents semblaient l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu, toutes fois, elle espérait que ses parents soient là pour ça. Qu'ils finissent par accepter son nouveau physique.

Elle ne pouvait pas contester la présence de ce spécialiste, c'était la seule personne qui pour le moment appréciait cette singularité. Malgré le traitement parfois lourd, il prenait toujours soin d'elle, il n'oubliait pas qu'au fond, elle était humaine même si son envie d'être libre prenait le dessus. Être enfermé dans une cage depuis une semaine n'était pas forcément agréable et confortable.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme aussi jeune, mais avec une chevelure grisonnante et portant des lunettes. Elle avait entendu son père plusieurs fois dire qu'il travaillait avec des personnes de son âge.

Il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière. Le gel lui permettait de maintenir sa coiffure en place. Il était grand et s'était présenté comme un homme de 25 ans et s'appelait le Dr Brian Ross et il travaillait pour KornBluth Industrie.

Judy avait entendu parler de cette entreprise qui faisait des expériences sur ce phénomène, mais ne pensait pas un jour y aller. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux, comme quoi ils travaillaient sur des animaux afin de réussir à trouver un virus pour les personnes comme elle, néanmoins, Brian lui avait juré que tout était faux pour le traitement des animaux. Ou alors, elle était dans la mauvaise pièce et il lui mentait.

Il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi Brian prenait autant soin d'elle et avait toujours été honnête. Essayait-il de monter dans l'estime de son père, qui lui avait plus d'expériences ? Ou bien avait-il secrètement fait un pacte avec lui pour qu'elle soit bien traitée ?

Tous les jours, Judy se posait des questions dont elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Et même Brian ne pouvait visiblement pas l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à sa naissance pour qu'elle finisse ainsi ?

Et pour une fois, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas paniqué comme les autres jours dans sa prison. C'était un miracle. La seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, c'était de pouvoir s'occuper comme une adolescente, lire, écouter de la musique, regarder la télévision.

 **oOo**

C'est peu temps avant le rendez-vous que Brian avait, qu'il décide d'aller la voir. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était là qu'elle allait pouvoir changer de lieu. Voir des personnes comme elle. Habituellement, elle restait seule dans la pièce à s'ennuyer alors que ce docteur rentrait chez lui l'esprit presque tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver et qu'il vint près d'elle. Il portait dans ses bras quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un vêtement très long.

« - Promets-moi que si je te fais sortir, tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir ! »

C'était une bien belle idée qui lui avait plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit si un jour ça arrivait. Seulement en y méditant, où aurait-elle été ? À part vagabonder dans les rues insécurisées de sa ville. Et de toute façon, cet endroit devait être trop bien sécurisé par des caméras ou des gardes pour qu'elle puisse s'en échapper. Le noyer en l'attrapant au passage aurait été une excellente idée, néanmoins le peu de force qu'elle avait ces derniers temps était compromis. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

C'est en remuant la tête d'en haut vers le bas, qu'elle lui promit. Il posa le vêtement sur la chaise où son bureau se trouvait et appuya sur un bouton après avoir installé une échelle. Le plafond qui la retenait prisonnière s'ouvrit et il gravit les marches de son escarbot. Elle l'observa et pouvait lire sa crainte sur son visage, comme s'il avait peur en effet qu'elle lui fasse quelque chose, mais Judy n'était pas un monstre et était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit même avec autant de colère en elle contre cet homme qui la gardait captive. D'un côté, elle aussi voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et c'était le seul moyen.

Elle remonta vers le haut avec l'aide de ses bras et s'agrippa avec ses petites mains sur le bord de sa cage une fois que la trappe fut complètement ouverte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle finirait par se retrouver aussi proche de ce docteur. Elle pouvait enfin sentir son odeur et son parfum lui plaisait. Elle avait un peu oublié tout ça. Elle redécouvrait ses sens. Et quand son regard se plongea dans ceux de ce dernier, sans qu'aucune barrière les sépare, la faisait frissonner et gênait son interlocuteur.

« - Tu es prête Judy ? »

C'est en clignant des yeux qu'il eut sa réponse. Il emprisonna doucement son cou de ses bras.

« - Tu vas devoir te glisser derrière moi de façon à te mettre sur mon dos. Ça va aller ?

\- Euh… Je crois, stressa-t-elle d'un coup. »

Il la tira en dehors de sa pièce en verre et elle tenta de se placer comme il l'avait dit, mais elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'endroit où elle était pouvait être aussi haut. Peur du vide, elle avait regardé en bas. Elle commença à lui serrer son cou en l'enfermant brutalement. Et sa mutation la gênait.

« - Tu m'étouffes Judy avec tes bras, suffoqua le Dr Ross. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, elle continuait de serrer.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

« - Mr Ross…, s'écria la voix d'un homme.

\- Lâchez-le, hurla un autre homme. »

Ils accouraient vers eux, pointant deux armes, attendant le bon moment de tirer pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Mais quelque chose se produisit et fit perdre l'équilibre à cette jeune rouquine. Elle tomba sur le sol. Les gardes la regardèrent stupéfaits jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappelèrent de la situation. Ils s'avancèrent vers elles en la menaçant de lui tirer dessus si elle tentait quoique ce soit, alors qu'elle était en train de trembler. Le froid l'envahissait. Le spécialiste Ross descendit après avoir retrouvé une respiration parfaite.

« - Non, ne tirez pas ! Tout va bien ! »

Il ouvrit un placard où plusieurs blouses blanches se trouvaient et le mit sur le corps de Judy.

« - Elle a essayé de vous tuer, se défendit le premier homme qui était rentré.

\- C'était un accident Ferguson, elle a juste paniqué. J'essayais de la faire sortir.

\- La caméra nous disait autre chose, c'est pour ça que nous sommes intervenus. La prochaine fois, dites-nous quand vous voulez sortir cette… chose. »

Judy, qui se réchauffait grâce à la blouse posée sur elle et aux frottements de la main de Brian, elle était vexée par ce que venait de dire le garde.

« - Cette chose, mon ami, est aussi humaine comme tu le vois. Elle a des sentiments comme vous et moi. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de l'un de vous ce soir pour notre évènement.

\- Ce sera sans moi, je déteste ces mutants. Et Dieu sait ce que j'aurais fait si ce n'était pas vous qui étiez en charge d'elle. »

Brian n'appréciait pas le fait que Ferguson avait un avis contraire à ce sujet-là, il comprenait tout de même qu'il puisse avoir son propre avis. Chacun avait sa personnalité, comme tout le monde le dit. Au moins, il était honnête.

« - Nous ne sommes plus sous le règne de notre ancien patron Ferguson, conclut-il. »

Il se plaça en face d'elle, pendant qu'elle continuait de retrouver ses émotions.

« - Judy, au moins nous sommes sûrs qu'en dehors de l'eau, vous retrouvez votre apparence normale. Et je crois avoir compris ce qui peut le causer. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir besoin de matériel durant la représentation. Crane, êtes-vous d'accord pour nous accompagner ? Ou partagez-vous la même opinion que Ferguson ? »

Son silence montrait qu'il était en train de réfléchir.

« - Bien que je sois votre nouveau patron, je ne vais pas vous virer parce que vous avez un avis différent du mien, rassura-t-il les deux hommes.

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte de vous aider pour ce soir.

\- Merci beaucoup Crane. Ferguson vous resterez ici pour la soirée. Dommage que vous ayez une autre opinion sur ça. Vous qui vous plaigniez de ne pas sortir sur le terrain. »

Il haussa les épaules. Brian posa son attention sur la rouquine qui leva les yeux sur lui également.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir assurer la représentation Judy ? »

Elle ne faisait que lui répondre avec un signe via ses yeux ou par la tête.

« - Je vais t'amener à la salle de repos pour que tu puisses te changer sans qu'il y ait des caméras. »

Il la releva une fois qu'elle fut prête à se relever. Seulement un problème se posait. Elle avait durant une semaine perdue l'usage de ses jambes. Elle allait devoir se les rapproprier. Si ça lui faisait ça chaque fois qu'elle mutait, ça allait devenir un véritable handicap pour elle.

Pendant que Ferguson retourne à son poste, Crane était resté sous l'ordre de Ross, les accompagnants jusqu'à leur salle de repos. Ils y enfermèrent Judy, tout en lui donnant sa tenue de soirée et s'assurant qu'elle était assise sur une chaise pour qu'elle s'habille à son aise.

« - Je reviens, je vais me changer aussi. »

Elle retira la blouse que Brian lui avait prêtée et enfila le vêtement. C'était une longue robe bleu nuit, tirant sur le violet avec un décolleté montrant sa petite poitrine. Comment avait-il su la taille qu'elle faisait ? Il avait dû probablement le demander à son père. Et pourquoi était-elle obligée de porter cette robe ? Elle aurait apprécié porter un jean à la place.

Lorsqu'elle termina, elle balança un objet contre la porte qui s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes rentrèrent. Elle remarqua aussi le changement vestimentaire du jeune homme. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« - Tu es ravissante Judy. Nous allons faire un malheur tous les deux ! »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement et il s'avança vers elle en lui tendant son bras qu'elle prit aussitôt. Malgré cela, elle hésita un moment.

« - Tu vas réussir à marcher, la réconforta-t-il. »

Elle soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains et plaça un pied devant l'autre. Elle avait énormément de mal à retrouver son équilibre. Elle avait encore besoin qu'on la soutienne par la taille afin qu'elle réussisse. Ils allèrent par la suite jusqu'au parking pour se mettre en route au rendez-vous.

* * *

J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre tous les détails de sa mutation dès le début, même si je pense que vous en avez une idée probablement. Quand vous saurez, vous verrez plus tard le lien avec un film datant des années 90 où un grand acteur jouait dedans. Sinon, deux indices ont été glissés dedans, n'hésitez donc pas à aller chercher sur Google.

Trouvez-vous ça normal que Ferguson est une autre approche des gens ayant cette anomalie ? Le comprenez-vous ?

Pourquoi à votre avis Ross est-il aussi gentil envers Judy ?

Le chapitre 3 sera là la semaine prochaine je pense. Bon dimanche à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** Fiou, un chapitre plus long que les précédents. Je ne veux pas faire intervenir tout de suite l'équipe de X-Men, ce sera probablement d'ici 2/3 chapitres. Parce que j'ai une idée bien précise de ce début d'histoire pour une fois. Et je ne veux pas passer au travers de cette relation Brian/Judy. Chaque relation à son importance ici. J'ai un peu lutté pour le faire, car le début ne me plaisait pas d'où le fait que j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère que mes followers apprécieront. Et merci de me suivre encore une fois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

C'était le grand moment pour Judy, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait lui arriver, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que Ross attendait cet instant avec impatiente. La jeune fille avait retrouvé l'entière fonctionnalité de son corps, mais continuait parfois de perdre un peu la main. Il lui aura fallu plusieurs minutes pour que tout puisse être aux normes et c'est sans compter sur l'aide de son spécialiste qu'elle put réussir. Pour un temps, il était devenu son kiné, pour qu'elle puisse se rééduquer. Elle était soulagée de voir que ce dernier avait bien plus de connaissances en dehors des sciences.

C'était une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait pas connue jusque-là. Jamais sa mutation n'avait jamais été aussi importante. Si elle pouvait la contrôler, ce serait parfait, néanmoins sans savoir comment elle a pu l'avoir, il était impossible pour elle de passer à autre chose.

Quand elle repense à ses gardiens qui étaient à deux doigts de lui tirer dessus, en braquant dangereusement leurs armes sur elle, si Brian n'avait pas été là, Dieu sait où elle serait actuellement. À l'hôpital ? Ou plus de ce monde ?

Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, tandis qu'elle continuait d'être escortée jusqu'à leur voiture au parking de l'industrie. Il était totalement vide, visiblement, tous les employés étaient tous rentrés chez eux, car quand elle était venue ici avec son père, cet endroit était rempli de voitures de luxe.

Il s'assura que Judy était bien installée confortablement et avec son garde ils chargèrent la voiture. Heureusement que le coffre était assez grand pour tout accueillir et qu'il avait pris les devants en expliquant aux responsables de la salle qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une baignoire. Évidemment, leur réaction ne s'était pas fait prier, car sur le coup ils s'étaient moqués de lui sans savoir pourquoi il en aurait impérativement besoin de cet objet. Il les avait convaincus d'une manière ou d'une autre sans pour autant leur révéler la véritable raison.

Une fois la voiture chargée, ils montèrent dans la voiture que Crane devais se charger de conduire.

Brian préférait rester avec la jeune femme à l'arrière de l'engin. .

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le parking, il faisait totalement nuit dans les rues, seuls les lampadaires installés les éclairaient. Elle avait dans l'idée de pouvoir voir le soleil, mais non ! L'une des choses que son esprit gardait en mémoire était qu'il était fin septembre. Du moins, de ce qu'elle avait vu au journal télévisé. De rester enfermée la déréglait complètement.

Ce qui était bizarre pour Judy, c'était de remarquer que la population était toujours aussi active dehors alors que quand son père l'avait amené au laboratoire, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être étaient-ils en train de travailler ou de s'occuper chez soi.

Chaque fois que Judy arrêtait d'observer par la fenêtre de la voiture son stresse augmentait. Elle ouvrit alors en grand la fenêtre pour tenter d'aérer son esprit et profiter de cet air pratiquement pur. Cependant, son stresse se montra d'une autre façon. Elle était maintenant en train de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts même si elle forçait son esprit à penser à autre chose. C'est alors que quelque chose attrapa ses doigts pour la stopper ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux tourna doucement la tête vers son spécialiste, les yeux brillants. Il y pouvait lire la crainte qu'elle ressentait et qu'il avait vue plus d'une fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

« - Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper une phrase.

« - Pourquoi ne m'en dis-tu pas plus sur cet évènement ? »

Brian Cross était abasourdi, son cobaye venait de lui adresser la parole et sa voix douce et enfantine était en train de lui faire battre son cœur. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Pour que tu ne stresses pas plus.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que cette façon fonctionne ?

\- À toi de me le dire Judy. Pendant une semaine tu es restée muette. Je pensais que tu m'en voulais et que tu rejetais ce que ton père avait fait sur moi.

\- C'était le cas. Et je continue encore maintenant à t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Ça se comprend. Pourtant, tu as bien vu au début que je n'étais pas pour ce genre de chose.

\- Combien mon père vous a payé pour financer tout ça ?

\- Il ne m'a rien donné. Je le fais bénévolement. Et comment voulais-tu que durant ton silence je sache si je te faisais du mal ? Même si je suis sûr que nous t'avons bien traité.

\- Le traitement était bien trop lourd au bout d'un moment.

\- Je l'ai vu, c'est pour ça que nous avons diminué les doses et le rythme des examens. Mais aujourd'hui c'était les derniers.

\- Les derniers, c'est ce que tout le monde dit à chaque fois et mon père fait parti de ces personnes-là.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ton père Judy. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? Sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais accepté son argent ou que j'aurais refusé de m'occuper de toi à cause de cette mutation.

\- Pensais-tu comme mon père avant que cela n'arrive à ton industrie ?

\- Non, j'ai toujours été pour. Crane peut te le confirmer si tu lui demandais. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question que le chauffeur répondit dans la seconde qui suivit.

« - Et pourtant je ne te dis pas le nombre de fois que nous en avons discuté. C'est pour ça que ton père s'est tourné vers moi. Puis j'ai une sainte horreur des pots de vin. J'ai juste promis à ton père que nous te prodiguerons les meilleurs soins. Je suis désolé si nos traitements t'ont épuisé.

\- Pourquoi disais-tu que tu allais devenir riche dans ce cas ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que si je te le disais tu te sentirais mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je saurais ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je préfère gagner ma vie honnêtement et ce que nous allons faire ce soir, va nous permettre de le faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta sacoche ?

\- Tout un dossier sur ce que nous avons appris jusqu'à tout à l'heure sur toi. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce que nous avons découvert, tu le sais déjà toi-même, mais tu ne veux pas encore l'admettre. D'où le fait que je ne t'en dise pas plus. As-tu manqué de quelque chose ? »

À cette question, Judy stoppa la conversation et retourna à son occupation d'avant, pensant peut-être que ce scientifique avait raison sur ce point. Était-il vraiment nécessaire de chercher des réponses lorsque celle-ci était sous votre nez ?

Il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre et lança :

« - Nous arrivons, annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Judy aurait aimé être aussi enthousiasme que lui, mais elle aurait préféré rester dehors, plutôt que de faire ça. Peut-être que s'il l'avait emmené faire un tour avant de se rendre à cet évènement, elle aurait été plus conciliante.

Certes, Judy n'avait pas été maltraitée ou violentée, seulement son confort. Auriez-vous apprécié vous que l'on vous enferme dans une cage durant une semaine ? Elle en sortait seulement quand elle faisait des examens qui n'étaient pas liés avec de l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa mutation lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau et d'en survivre.

La jeune fille contemplait ce soir le monde d'un autre œil, les choses changeaient et sa vie aussi. Était-elle toujours humaine ? Ou sa mutation commençait-elle à prendre le dessus ? Difficile de savoir, la seule sensation à l'intérieur qu'elle avait était que ces hormones se sentaient changer.

Quand elle était chez ses parents et qu'elle entendait à la télévision les différents débats qu'ils diffusaient durant plusieurs jours, elle pensait que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et maintenant que l'impossible était là, sa vision avait totalement été réduite en cendre.

Pourtant, en y repensant, elle aurait pu anticiper la réaction de ses parents et peut-être éviter de faire remarquer ce changement physique. Cependant, comment aurait-elle pu éviter une telle crise d'angoisse lorsque ça vous tombe dessus sans vous avertir ?

Et ce même si Judy la rousse avait plus d'une fois entendu son père et sa mère dire qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le fait que cette métamorphose puisse exister. Son père était celui de la famille qui avait un avis bien plus tranché que sa fille et sa femme. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que si ça arrivait dans sa propre maison, il était capable d'aller jusqu'à renier la personne si le stade de sa mutation était bien plus élevée. Sur le coup, il s'était senti trahi et consterné par les infos que balançaient les médias ainsi que cette femme qui parlait au nom de tous les mutants de la terre. Elle disait que le mal de la famille dominant était porteur des gènes, mais d'après ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait vécu une telle chose. Il s'était alors demandé si cette femme porteuse d'espoirs pour toutes ces personnes concernées ne tentait pas de convaincre que ce serait lui le responsable.

Encore maintenant, elle entendait de temps à autre les hurlements de peurs qu'avait eues son père à son égard quand il l'avait découverte ainsi dans la salle de bain. Durant sa première journée au laboratoire, elle s'était rejetée à chaque fois la faute sur elle, car Judy avait peur de voir disparaitre du jour au lendemain ses parents.

Au final, le résultat était le même, ni son père, ni sa mère n'étaient venus lui rendre visite depuis qu'il l'avait déposé ici.

Comment des parents qui ont vécu 17 ans avec leur enfant pouvaient du jour au lendemain faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ? Devait-elle aussi disparaitre et reprendre une nouvelle vie ?

Ils arrivaient devant la guérite et Dr Ross montra sa carte pour qu'ils puissent les laisser passer. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le sous-sol de ce bâtiment. Elle respira profondément et s'exclama :

« - quelque chose me manque…

\- Si c'est de tes parents que tu parles, je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas là pour les remplacer. Je suis là que pour t'aider. »

Sa tête fit un demi-tour pour qu'elle puisse regarder le jeune homme.

« - Je me disais juste que si jamais je devais encore rester dans votre laboratoire, il allait falloir faire quelques aménagements.

\- Lesquels par exemple ?

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une télévision. Parce que je m'ennuie un peu dans cette cage. Je ne peux même pas lire, ni écouter de la musique.

\- Je verrais ce que nous pourrons faire. Mais j'espère tout de même que tu retrouveras ta famille.

\- Quelque soit le résultat ils ne me reprendront pas.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour arranger ça.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses avoir le confort au laboratoire en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution. »

Son cœur n'en croyait pas un mot, il était difficile de faire changer d'avis mon père surtout, il était borné. Ceci dit, Brian était ravi d'avoir pu avoir une « presque » longue discussion avec la jeune femme.

Le téléphone de Brian sonna, il le sortit de sa poche.

« - Allô ? Oui ! Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Très bien. Nous nous retrouverons dans le parking. »

Judy écoutait la conversation sans pour autant laisser sa curiosité l'emporter. Elle était surtout occupée à admirer la vue depuis sa fenêtre, tel un enfant qui montait pour la première fois dans une voiture.

oOo

Ils passèrent la sécurité pour s'enterrer sous le sol de cet immeuble. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir dehors avant de se rendre à ce rendez-vous, elle faisait fausse route. Ils devaient directement aller préparer l'évènement avec un homme qui les attendait dans le parking.

« - Merci d'être venu Wesley. »

Il se tourna vers moi en tendant la main accompagnée d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Judy hésita un instant avant de la lui serrer.

« - Alors c'est toi la fameuse Judy Oswald dont Brian me parle tous les jours au téléphone ?

\- Il semblerait que oui. »

Judy était quelque peu gênée de voir que Brian avait parlé d'elle à d'autres personnes, mais ne le sentait pas malveillant.

Pendant qu'ils déchargèrent la voiture pour les mettre dans le monte-charge qui se trouvait près de l'ascenseur et qui le menait jusqu'à la salle, Judy restait prête à les regarder.

Crane qui après quelques instructions se rendit à l'étage pour gérer l'arrivée, laissant les deux hommes avec leur cobaye.

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire Brian et j'ai mené mon enquête.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Je ne parle pas de recherches scientifiques.

\- Judy pourrais-tu nous laisser un instant et attendre près de la voiture le temps que nous chargions tout ça ? »

Avait-elle réellement le choix ? Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le siège arrière et laissa la portière ouverte.

« - Il existe une école quelque part dans l'état de Salem qui recruterait des personnes comme elle. Elle s'appelle l'institut de Charles Xavier. »

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et le lui tend. C'était un prospectus qui expliquait les origines de cette école et qui y vivait. Il examina la première page et la rangea pour attraper un autre objet.

« - Je suis allée là-bas pour me renseigner. Je n'ai pas dit pourquoi exactement je cherchais une école pareille. J'y ai rencontré un professeur là-bas, tu sais, celle qui se charge de la communication avec les médias. Elle est scientifique et directrice adjointe. Et sa particularité, je te la donne dans le mille.

\- Elle est mutante ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que peut-être que Judy se plairait mieux là-bas. Elle pourra se socialiser avec des jeunes de son âge qui eux aussi ont le même souci qu'elle. Plutôt que de la garder dans un laboratoire.

\- Avec ou sans résultats je comptais la ramener chez elle.

\- Parce que tu penses que ses parents vont accepter l'anormalité de leur fille ? Tu crois encore aux doux rêves Brian. C'est impossible. Et comme elle a 17 ans, ils feront tout pour la mettre ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites qu'elle aille en pension ou dans une maison de jeunes dont on ne sait pas quoi en faire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de tout ça. Je pensais convaincre ses parents de la garder. De leur faire comprendre qu'elle reste tout aussi humaine que nous Wesley. »

Ils chargent le dernier matériel qui était bien plus lourd que les autres et Wesley s'essuya le front ruisselant de sueur. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Brian et c'est avec sincérité qu'il le fixa.

« - Je suis persuadé que tu feras le bon choix pour Judy. Mais n'oublie pas : ses parents ne la reprendront pas. Toi-même tu t'es plaint de leur manque de présence envers elle dès le début. Pourtant, c'est quelque chose de traumatisant à vivre j'imagine.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Si je pouvais, je la prendrais sous tutelle, mais c'est tellement difficile avec tous ses papiers.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu la garder. Tu es bien trop pris par ton travail.

\- Aussi. Je vais y réfléchir et je verrais ce que je choisirais.

\- Fait-le bon choix mon ami.

\- Merci du conseil. Bien, nous avons terminé. »

Ils observèrent les alentours, il ne restait plus rien. Wesley appuya sur le bouton vert après avoir fermé la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. La midinette était assise en train de se reposer sur le siège arrière.

« - Tu vois bien que tous ses tests la fatiguent, s'exclama-t-il en la désignant par un signe de tête.

\- Tu as raison ! Il faut qu'on la réveille. »

Le Dr Cross la réveilla avec douceur. Judy ouvrit les yeux petit à petit et ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle s'était assoupie.

« - Nous allons monter Judy, expliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par les bras.

\- D'accord, balbutia Judy. »

oOo

Arrivés à l'étage où la salle était, ils virent Crane en compagnie de cinq autres personnes. Tous plus baraqués les uns que les autres ce qui les impressionnaient sur le coup.

« - Nous sommes l'équipe de montage, nous venons d'arriver et nous sommes là pour vous aider à tout installer.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir que toute l'équipe était arrivée. Il y a ceux qui sont en chargent de la partie technique aussi qui est là. Ils t'attendent dans la salle.

\- Merveilleux ! Crane, peux-tu aller les voir ?

\- Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites comme son et lumières, répondit-il légèrement stressé. »

C'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait de ça, il avait pour habitude de surveiller l'industrie.

« - Dis-leur pour la lumière que je souhaite quelque chose de simple, mais de façon à ce que tous nos invités puissent nous voir.

Il se hâta à sa tâche pendant que Crane et Cross déchargeaient avec les installateurs. Judy n'était que spectatrice. Il ne lui disait rien. Seulement de rester là et d'attendre. Pour elle c'était un peu comme si elle était une prisonnière en phase de se rendre dans le couloir de la mort. C'était certes un peu exagéré sa façon de penser, mais elle se sentait ainsi à ce moment-là. Personne ne lui disait ce qui allait lui arriver, tout en sachant qu'elle avait été comme dans une prison durant une semaine. Comment pouvait-elle le prendre autrement ? Avait-elle eu raison de se mettre à parler ? Sa tête qui continuait sans cesse de trouver de nouvelles questions pour la torturer un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que la suite va donner ? Avez-vous une idée alors de ce que pourrait être sa mutation ? Avez-vous réfléchi au film dont je vous ai parlé avant ?

Chapitre 4 sûrement le week-end prochain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La salle préparée, il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant l'ouverture fatidique. Les hôtesses chargées de l'accueil ainsi que leur chef d'équipe venaient d'arriver. Brian dut s'absenter avec son ami Wesley pour les accueillir. Il devait dicter leur programme de la soirée et voir si ça leur plaisait. Judy sentait le stresse monter de plus en plus en elle, il n'était pas encore en train de dépasser sa limite, mais là, elle le contenait difficilement. Le docteur Cross qui n'avait jamais quitté réellement Judy se devait de le faire pour faire en sorte que cet évènement soit aux normes. C'est sous la promesse de Crane qu'il put les quitter.

Ce dernier qui était en train de regarder la porte attendant le retour du jeune homme pouvait sentir à dix kilomètres à la ronde l'angoisse qui s'échappait de corps. Et de l'entendre faire les cent pas le faisait devenir fou.

« - Désires-tu manger ou boire quelque chose ? Parce que ma mère me disait toujours que le chocolat était la meilleure solution pour faire arrêter un gros stresse. »

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea un instant avant de lui répondre positivement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur tout en cherchant dans ses grandes poches la moindre petite monnaie qui pouvait s'y cacher. Il les mit une par une dans la machine et se tourna vers Judy.

« - Que veux-tu prendre ? Il y a du Kit kat ou des Kinder.

\- Je prendrais un Kinder Bueno. »

Il tapa le numéro et le paquet tomba. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui donna.

« - Il est préférable de manger assit plutôt que debout, s'exclama-t-il. »

Judy comprenait ou il voulait en venir, elle prit place en face de lui pour grignoter son Kinder Bueno. Elle n'avait pas eu un véritable repas depuis qu'elle était arrivée là-bas.

oOo

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Crane ouvrit la porte faisant attention à bien voir avant d'ouvrir qui était là. C'était Cross et Wesley qui revenaient totalement essoufflés par leur travail qu'ils venaient de faire.

« - Tout est près. Nous pouvons nous mettre en place. Parker nous a dit que les invités commençaient à arriver petit à petit devant la salle, annonça le Dr Cross. »

Judy jeta son papier dans la poubelle et les suivit jusque dans la salle où tout allait se passer. Quand elle y entra elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi immense et lumineuse. C'était un amphi, elle connaissait parfaitement ce type de salle puisqu'elle passait ses cours dans ces salles là à son école. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour se serait-elle qui serait l'attention de tout le monde plutôt que le professeur.

Sur la scène une grande baignoire remplie d'eau et un objet qui ressemblait à un chauffage étaient posés. C'est là que Judy comprit ce que Brian avait en tête. Les deux docteurs l'accompagnèrent sur scène et lui expliquèrent le scénario. Ils lui montrèrent également les deux pompiers qui attendaient impatiemment que ça commence au fond de la salle. Elle plissa des yeux pour essayer de les voir clairement, car la lumière du projecteur la rendait aveugle.

À la fin des explications elle se tourna vers le spécialiste.

« - Je ne contrôle pas encore ma mutation. Je ne sais absolument pas si ça va fonctionner. »

Il l'attrape par la taille et la met à l'écart sur la scène pour discuter.

« - Écoute Judy. Il faut pourtant que tu arrives ce soir à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Tout le monde compte sur toi. Si ça marche, je ne te dis pas l'évolution que va prendre mon entreprise par la suite.

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais après si ça marchait ?

\- Tu seras probablement rentrée chez toi et tu deviendras une jeune fille célèbre.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je ne voulais pas forcément devenir célèbre ?

\- Toutes les filles de ton âge rêvent de le devenir. Tu l'as à porter de mains Judy, donne-nous cette opportunité.

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Tout va bien se passer, je t'en donne ma parole. »

Judy n'en était pas convaincue, elle ne le sentait pas cet évènement. Elle était déjà impatiente que ça se termine pour qu'elle puisse trouver un endroit qui voudrait bien d'elle et sans forcément qu'elle soit utilisée pour des tests.

« - Quel surnom voudrais-tu Judy ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui remplie d'incompréhension. Pourquoi voulait-il lui donner un surnom s'il désirait la faire devenir célèbre ?

« - Pourquoi tu veux que j'aie un surnom ?

\- Pour garder un maximum d'anonymat et éviter que tes parents aient des soucis avec les médias.

\- D'accord.

\- Une idée ?

\- Non ! »

Il croisa les bras et regarda droit devant lui pour réfléchir avant d'attendre quelques secondes pour se tourner à nouveau vers la rouquine.

« - Que dirais-tu d'Ariel ?

\- Ariel ? Trop connu.

\- Ondine ? »

Elle réfléchit pour poser le pour et le contre en un rien de temps et affirma d'un signe de tête que ce pseudo lui plaisait plus qu'Ariel.

En vérité, il lui faisait rappeler le prénom d'un personnage de dessin animé des studios de Disney. Heureux du choix qu'elle avait accepté, Brian lança « - Parfait ! » sincère et énergique. Il tapa ensuite dans ses mains et posa son regard sur ses deux acolytes.

« - Je veux que tout soit impeccable ce soir. Crane je compte sur toi pour nous assurer notre sécurité.

\- Mais la sécurité de cet endroit est déjà là aussi.

\- Tu es le seul à bien nous connaitre. Tu pourras rester près de la scène. »

Il accepte sa proposition. Pratiquement toute l'équipe était en place, il ne manquait plus que la personne qui allait ouvrir la cérémonie. Brian regarda sa montre, ils ne leur restaient plus que 20 minutes.

« - Mais que fait Harry ? Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à 20h05. »

Tous observèrent la salle, Harry n'était pas ici.

« - Je suis là, lâcha une voix. »

Il courut jusque sur scène pour les rejoindre. Judy sentait une odeur soudaine de tabac humide arrivant jusqu'à elle.

« - Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter sur ma pause clope.

\- C'est important, ton texte est près ?

\- Oui, j'en ai profité pour le relire. Normalement tout est nickel.

\- Je l'espère pour toi sinon je m'en plaindrais. Bon tout le monde en place, l'ouverture des portes se fait dans 20 minutes. Il faut que nous soyons près. Wesley tu pourrait aller le signaler aux hôtesses dans le hall ?

\- Oui j'y vais tout de suite, répondit-il en quittant la scène.

\- Crane tu viens avec nous, ordonna Cross.

\- Très bien ! »

Brian semblait savoir où ils allaient patienter. Ils descendirent les marches pour passer derrière un grand rideau rouge qui se trouvait tout le long de l'arrière de la scène. Judy n'avait pas vu cette partie. Il y avait plein de monde qui s'activait pour les dernières minutes qui restaient. Brian claque des doigts pour appeler un technicien et lui demanda deux chaises qu'il ramena.

« - Tu devrais t'asseoir Judy ! Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps à attendre. »

La mutante se laissa guider, de toute façon le stresse l'avait envahi depuis quelques heures maintenant n'était toujours pas parti. Judy avait peur que ça finisse par bloquer toute tentative de mutation pour l'expérience qu'elle allait devoir montrer ce soir.

oOo

Un bruit de fond se faisait entendre depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était les invités qui commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Judy ferma les yeux un instant pour contrôler sa nervosité qui s'amusait à faire les montagnes russes. Elle observait tout le monde en train de s'agiter.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après que la voix du maitre de cérémonie et des applaudissement se fit entendre. Le cœur fragile de Judy s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où son cœur s'était arrêté cette semaine et frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. D'un signe de la main Cross demanda à la jeune adulte de se lever et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que tout s'enchaina. Crane était à son poste, près de la scène pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune intrusion qui pourrait déranger le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Judy ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre pour que sa mutation puisse marcher correctement. Parker s'écarta pour laisser sa place aux deux docteurs, Brian et Wesley. Judy préférait rester à l'écart, et même si la lumière l'aveuglait, son cerveau imaginait parfaitement la foule qui les regardait attentivement.

« - Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Invités. Médias je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement ce soir pour vivre une expérience hors du commun sur laquelle j'ai travaillé dessus durant une semaine. Je vous présente Ondine. »

Il tend sa main vers Judy et sans grandes convictions elle l'attrape avant de se faire attirer par lui pour la mettre au-devant de la scène.

« - Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous ne vous divulguons pas son nom… nous avons préféré mettre ça sous la loi du secret entre un praticien et son client. Nous vous demandons donc de respecter ça et garder le nom de scène que je vous ai donné. »

Il marque une pause pour tourner la page de ses notes qu'il avait prises et mises dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« - Je vais maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là. Partons dans l'optique que vous connaissez tous le phénomène du mot mutant que nous entendons tous aux informations depuis un moment maintenant. Sachez que cette jeune femme en est une aussi et qu'elle a une mutation extraordinaire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour en voir une pareille. Oh bien sûr, nous connaissons tous ce type de mutation par les livres de contes de fées de chez Disney par exemple. Ou comme dans les films. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus sinon ça vous gâcherait la surprise lors de la démonstration. En attendant, si vous avez des questions c'est le moment. »

oOo

Cependant, ce que Judy ne savait pas c'était que l'évènement était retransmis sur la première chaine nationale et des personnes qu'elle connaissait bien regardaient le direct. L'une de ces personnes se précipita sur son téléphone pour en appeler une autre.

« - Katie, Katie, tu regardes la télévision là ?

\- Oui, c'est mes parents qui m'ont prévenu.

\- On comprend mieux pourquoi elle ne venait plus en cours depuis une semaine.

\- Tu t'en doutais toi ?

\- Pas du tout. Je tombe un peu des nues. Et toi ?

\- Pareil que toi. Est-ce que tu penses que ça va changer quelque chose dans la relation que nous entretenons avec elle ?

\- A-t-on avis ? Il y a de fortes chances. Mes parents m'en ont fait la remarque quand ils l'ont présenté. Il n'était pas question pour eux que je continue de la fréquenter.

\- Je comprends. Les miens restent muets. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec eux alors je vais suivre leur conseil. Ils ont toujours dit que ces personnes-là étaient différentes de nous.

\- Mais c'était une ado comme tout le monde.

\- Tracy, il va falloir que nous changions cette vision de ce monde trop enfantine. Nous sommes tous différents au fond de nous.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, je vais continuer de regarder, on se reparle plus tard au lycée.

\- D'accord, bonne soirée Katie.

\- Merci toi aussi ! »

Katie raccrocha pour retourner devant la télévision. Elle s'assit sur le sol en tailleur à quelques mètres du poste.

oOo

Les questions s'enchainaient, Judy n'avait pas voulu prendre la parole, trop timide ou impressionnée par tout ça. Elle jeta un œil vers Crane qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il avait expliqué : pourquoi, comment, quand de la mutation, quand il se tourna vers la rouquine ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il s'avança vers elle et murmura :

« - Tu vois la baignoire remplie d'eau ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va falloir que tu te jettes dedans tout en essayant de contrôler ta mutation de façon à ce qu'elle vienne.

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment faire.

\- Trouve une solution Judy. Ne foire pas cette soirée, rétorqua-t-il. »

C'était la première fois qu'il venait de lui parler sèchement et elle n'avait pas apprécié cette réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse et se força à rentrer dans la baignoire d'eau froide et habillée de sa longue robe la serrant désormais au corps. Crane avait entendu ce que Brian lui avait dit, quant à Wesley ce dernier n'avait pas voulu prendre part à cette conversation.

Judy attendait, rien ne se passait. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux pour se concentrer un maximum, sa mutation ne venait pas. Elle soupçonnait son stresse de bloquer toute tentative de réussite. C'est sûr, Brian allait lui en vouloir toute la soirée si jamais elle ne montrait rien et elle n'en avait pas envie. Bien qu'il lui ait mal parlé il restait avec Crane et Wesley le seul à défendre sa différence.

Judy sentit enfin la sensation du changement venir petit à petit, mais le temps était compté et Brian la stressait encore plus derrière. Wesley lui ordonna de se calmer et de laisser le temps à Judy d'arrivée. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'au mot _mutation._

Mais soudain un flash puissant en face d'elle l'éblouit et la paniqua. Lorsque sa vue reprit elle aperçut Crane et Wesley en train de sortir un photographe qui avait réussi à montrer sur le bord de la scène. C'est à ce moment précis que sa mutation se décida à voir le jour. Elle voyait se former petit à petit une queue de poisson à la place de ses deux jambes. Des journalistes intrigués se placèrent près de la scène et Judy vit braquer leurs appareils photos et caméras sur elle puis elle leva les yeux vers les écrans qui montraient pleinement son anormalité. Quelque chose l'attristait quand elle joignait l'image des médias l'observant et cet écran. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme et de supplier du regard le Dr Cross de la sortir de là, mais il ne faisait rien, il se contentait de sourire, heureux de cette victoire qui allait le rendre probablement riche.

Judy tenta de sortir de cette baignoire toutefois gênée par la disparition de ses jambes, elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Des flashs surgirent devant elle par milliers. Paniquée, elle plaça un bras devant ses yeux pour les cacher.

Elle sentit soudainement deux bras la soulever de la scène et l'amener quelques part. Crane suivit Judy tandis que Brian continuait l'interview une fois qu'il vit des centaines de mains curieuses se lever.

« - Judy tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, fit remarquer une voix calme qu'elle reconnaissait. »

Elle obéit et elle se trouvait actuellement dans les coulisses assise sur une chaise en compagnie de Crane et Wesley tous deux inquiets. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses jambes revenir. Elle était sûrement trop occupée par sa crise de panique que par sa mutation. La jeune fille s'examina et toucha ses jambes humaines et douces recouvertes par le tissu de sa robe mouillée et moulante.

« - Crane, je vais aller chercher une serviette. Elle est restée la scène.

\- Très bien, je reste avec elle. »

Il se dépêcha d'aller la chercher. Quand il arriva sur scène comme prévu pour aller récupérer la serviette, Brian ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ou de demander des nouvelles de Judy, il continuait de répondre aux questions des invités.

De retour près d'elle, il posa délicatement la serviette sur elle.

« - Est-ce… Est-ce que nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ? »

Crane et Wesley se dévisagèrent un instant avant de poser leur attention sur la mutante.

« - Crane va nous appeler un taxi. Je te raccompagne au laboratoire, assura-t-il. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en route pour le laboratoire. Heureusement que le chauffeur n'avait pas de télévision dans sa voiture, Judy n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un parle de sa mutation surtout après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

oOo

Lorsque les questions/réponses se terminèrent, les médias désiraient encore une dernière fois revoir de plus près la mutation de l'adolescente. Il se tourna vers Crane pour s'assurer qu'elle revienne. Ce dernier monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Brian et il parla à voix basse :

« - Elle est rentrée monsieur.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Rouspéta-t-il. Je ne lui ai pas dit de rentrer au laboratoire sans moi.

\- Judy n'était pas à son aise monsieur alors Wesley et moi avions pensé qu'il était préférable de la ramener.

\- Depuis quand prenez-vous des initiatives sans m'en faire part Mr Crane ?

\- Vous avez été tellement aveuglé par cette soirée que vous avez oublié le bien-être de cette jeune fille. »

Brian foudroya du regard le garde et se mit en face de son micro et il se racla la gorge.

« - Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Cette transformation l'épuise, elle se repose, mentit Brian. »

Il ne pensait pas le faire et avait espéré avoir la chance de pouvoir leur montrer une dernière fois sa découverte. Il n'aimait pas faire ça.

Les indignations qu'il entendait dans l'amphi le contrariaient. Il en profita pour remercier tous ceux qui avaient pris la peine de se déplacer et de croire en son futur projet. Que ce soit les médias, investisseurs, spécialistes, etc. Il leur conseilla de prendre la direction de la sortie et qu'ils seront pris en chargent par les hôtesses présentent dans la salle.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il pouvait partir, il emmena Crane derrière le rideau et s'éloigna le plus possible de la scène pour éviter quiconque essaie d'entendre leur conversation. Ses traits de visage venaient de se durcir et ses bras se croisaient sur sa poitrine refermant toute approche amicale.

« - Si vous aviez remarqué ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ce regard de détresse qu'elle avait posé sur nous vous auriez compris ce que le docteur Wesley et moi avions fait.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait ce type de regard. Vous savez comment sont les adolescents de nos jours, si vous vous laissez attendrir par le moindre regard de détresse vous n'en avez pas fini. Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, répondit-il tristement. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait voir ces personnes sans arguments essayer de convaincre qu'ils ont raison un point c'est tout en parlant de la famille. Pour lui avoir des enfants ou pas n'avait strictement rien à voir. C'était seulement une question de savoir vivre auprès des personnes normales ou non.

« - Alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est.

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas non plus professeur !

\- Je n'en ai pas, certes, mais j'ai travaillé avec eux durant dix ans, qu'ils soient malades ou pas. Cela ne vous donne aucun droit de la faire partir sans mon autorisation. »

Crane n'était pas inquiet vis-à-vis de ça, il appréhendait surtout le moment où il allait devoir lui avouer que Judy et Wesley n'étaient pas au laboratoire.

Cependant, le problème avec ce jeune médecin c'était qu'il comprenait facilement le regard de quelqu'un surtout lorsque celui-ci ressortait beaucoup plus que la gestuelle. Il arqua un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Devant la réaction extrême de son chef, il se plaça une main derrière sa nuque et la massa.

« - Ils ne sont pas allés au laboratoire… »

C'était la goutte d'eau de trop, Cross devint rouge et il serra les poings.

« - Je vais le massacrer ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond il a toujours été jaloux de voir que ce projet lui est passé sous le nez. Il veut s'emparer de _ma_ mutante !

\- Vous dites des bêtises parce que vous êtes fatigué et en colère.

\- Allons le voir, il est hors de question que Judy ne retourne pas au laboratoire. Surtout que j'avais l'intention de la ramener chez elle demain. »

L'homme de la sécurité n'avait même pas le temps de répondre que Brian emboîtait le pas direction le parking.

« - Mais monsieur, vous oubliez votre matériel.

\- Mince, c'est vrai ! Bon, une fois que nous avons chargé la voiture nous irons immédiatement ! »

Pour Crane, c'était quelque chose d'important comme ça, ça lui permettait de se calmer un peu avant d'aller les voir à chaud.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4. Il a mis du temps parce que je voulais m'avancer sur le chapitre 5 également.

Il doit rester quelques fautes par ci par-là, mais très peu je pense. Ce chapitre est encore plus long que les autres.

Guest : Et non, j'ai une idée bien précise comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre. J'étais obligée de faire durer un peu tout ça. Mais maintenant avec le 5ème chapitre nous allons pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné, je me suis aidée du film Splash des années 80.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Judy et Wesley venaient d'arriver à leur destination finale. Elle avait mis un temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas au laboratoire comme convenu. C'est seulement quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble de quartier qu'elle comprit qu'on ne l'amenait pas au laboratoire. L'entrée du parking était totalement différente bien qu'elle continuait de garder la crainte de se retrouver nez à nez avec cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Ils ne montèrent qu'un étage avant de se trouver cette fois-ci devant la porte d'un appartement au numéro sept en doré. Wesley chercha ses clefs puis les mit dans la serrure. Un petit clic et les voilà dans un couloir totalement moderne.

« - Chérie, prépare un bon petit repas et de quoi dormir, nous avons de la visite !

\- De la visite ? Mais tu ne m'as pas prévenu, remarqua-t-elle en arrivant dans le couloir.

\- Je sais, c'est imprévu, mais tout aussi important. »

À ce mot une femme à peu près du même âge que Wesley probablement venait d'apparaitre dans le couloir. Elle était grande, fine, blonde aux cheveux longs et de grands yeux bleus. Sa peau légèrement métissée. Une nuisette en soie rouge l'habillait. Sa bouche en forme de rond confirmait la surprise de voir la présence de Judy sous son toit.

« - Je comprends mieux le mot _importance._

\- Je suppose que tu sais qui est cette jeune femme ?

\- Oui, j'ai regardé la conférence de presse.

\- Tu n'as rien contre ça ?

\- Non du tout, au contraire !

\- Je pense également que d'ici une heure ou deux nous risquons d'avoir encore la visite de quelqu'un. »

Judy leva brusquement la tête vers l'assistant de Brian.

« - Si j'étais revenue au laboratoire, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de venir ici, dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers la femme de Wesley. Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis !

\- Mais non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Wesley va devoir par compte m'expliquer la situation.

\- Je te le ferais, dans la cuisine si tu veux.

\- Et pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le diner pour cette jeune femme ? Peut-être qu'une présence féminine lui ferait plus plaisir qu'un homme. Surtout d'après ce qu'a dit ton ami Brian. Voir des hommes pendant une semaine, ce n'est pas forcément marrant pour une jeune femme.

\- Pas bête. Bon, je vais aller te préparer un petit plat Judy. Que voudrais-tu diner ? »

Elle ne savait pas elle-même, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de consistant. Que des liquides. Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Fais ce que mangent les jeunes Wesley. Ça suffira je pense.

\- Des pâtes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira, merci beaucoup !

\- En attendant, installe-toi, c'est toi qui vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ce soir.

\- Je crois surtout ma chérie qu'elle a besoin de prendre une vraie douche pour le moment. »

Soudain, elle fit non de la tête.

« - Tu ne crains rien ici tu sais, certifia Wesley.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne sais même pas comment… comment la nettoyer !

\- Sûrement comme des jambes.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. »

Judy était étonnée de voir la compassion qu'avait cette femme auprès d'elle, c'en était presque effrayant.

« - Vraiment ? Ça ne vous choquera pas ?

\- Je vous ai vu à la télévision…

\- Et ma femme s'en fiche de savoir que tu es mutante ou pas. Elle travaille avec un mutant sans que personne ne le sache, coupa aussitôt Wesley.

\- Brian le sait ?

\- Non, cette vie-là ne le regarde pas.

\- Allez, viens je t'emmène prendre un bain.

\- Un bain…, répéta-t-elle. »

Ça allait être quelque chose. En dehors de sa mère c'était la première fois qu'une inconnue la prenait sous son aile. Judy avait eu la même chose avec Brian, mais cette fin de soirée la décevait complètement. Elle ne pensait pas que l'argent pouvait changer autant une personne. C'était une tout autre personne.

Les deux femmes montent les escaliers, Judy se tient à la rampe, comme si elle sentait le monde s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Comment allait-elle pouvoir penser à son avenir, si rien qu'en regardant son présent, elle n'y voyait aucun espoir ? Qui voudrait d'elle en tant que personne anormale ? Elle comprenait désormais ce que ressentais toutes ces personnes qui subissaient les railleries des autres parce qu'ils avaient un handicap.

Arrivées devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle l'ouvre, et c'est une pièce très lumineuse et spacieuse qu'elle voit. C'était ce genre de luminosité qui lui manquait dans un endroit fermé. Et cet espace lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose en ayant été régulièrement enfermée dans cette cage en vitre. Cette pièce était dans les blancs nacrés et un très long miroir avec des placards accrochés au mur au dessus de l'évier. En face d'elle, une grande et longue baignoire s'y trouvait.

« - Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer. » S'exclamait-elle d'une douceur extrême, elle posait sa voix pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas un monstre.

Quant à Judy, elle attendait nerveusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'approcher de l'immense miroir. Judy s'appuya contre le bord de l'évier et admira ce physique qui l'effrayait. Elle qui était pétillante, toujours de bonne humeur, motivée… venait de tout perdre toute crédibilité en une soirée. Elle ne se savait pas aussi mince, ses joues roses et légèrement joufflues parce qu'elle avait bon appétit laissaient place à des zones pratiquement creuses. Son visage était pâle. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés par l'eau et n'avaient pas encore séché, c'était la même chose pour ses vêtements. Le seul tissu qu'elle avait sur elle n'était que la veste du Dr Wesley. Elle s'effrayait elle-même.

Judy leva la main vers ses cheveux et les toucha de la racine à la pointe d'un air désespéré et l'eau ne les avait pas aidés, le traitement et les examens non plus. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

La femme revint avec un long t-shirt et un provenant probablement de la penderie de son mari et une serviette de bain. Elle les posa sur le séchoir accroché au mur près de la baignoire et se plaça derrière l'adolescente en pleine crise d'identité. Devant cette scène complètement surréaliste elle dit :

« - Je suis sûre maintenant que tout va s'arranger mademoiselle…

\- Ondine, je m'appelle Ondine. »

Ses mots n'étaient pas rentrés dans l'oreille d'une sourde et venaient de la choquer. Elle avait pensé que Judy continuerait de s'appeler ainsi. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et n'osait pas la regarder grâce au miroir. Il était évident qu'elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son mari avant que Brian ne sache qu'elle soit ici.

« - Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Je le voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas du tout votre prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Maddie !

\- Vous avez un très joli prénom Maddie, complimenta difficilement Judy. »

C'était pour elle, un effort surhumain de rester un minimum courtois envers les personnes qui allaient l'héberger ce soir. Maddie s'excusa de devoir la laisser seule un moment et devait préparer quelque chose à diner pour cette nouvelle arrivante. Mais qu'est-ce que les jeunes pouvaient bien manger ? Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ado dans sa maison et était la dernière de sa famille. Même son mari n'en avait pas eu. Elle se pressa d'aller en cuisine et demanda eux deux hommes de la rejoindre, car elle avait besoin de leur parler. Wesley la suivit et se dirigea vers le frigo pour choper une canette de bière. Elle cherche des ustensiles avant d'en mettre quelques-uns sur le feu.

« - Quelque chose m'attriste dans cette histoire chérie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Elle fait une crise d'identité.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là Mad' ?

\- Lorsque je suis allée lui apporter des affaires pour se changer après la douche, elle ne s'appelait plus par son prénom, mais par son nom de mutant. Ondine. Une vieille histoire de conte dit qu'une sirène de l'époque s'appelait ainsi. Judy commence probablement à s'identifier à elle parce qu'elle a une queue de poisson. Je ne suis pas experte en psychologie, mais il ne faut pas avoir fait de longues études dans ce domaine pour le comprendre. »

L'air curieux qu'avait pris Wesley venait brutalement de changer. Il était extrêmement énervé de l'apprendre et de voir à quel point son vieil ami avait réussi à manipuler cette jeune femme. 17 ans, c'est l'âge ou tu découvres la vie d'un humain, les premières relations, des amitiés intenses, que tu rentres dans la vie active après les études si tu arrêtes… et là, tout allait s'arrêter pour elle. Sauf si elle acceptait une chose.

Wesley se leva et attrapa sa sacoche en trainant la chaise avant de finir par se lever après avoir sorti un prospectus. Il pointa du doigt le papier glacé dans sa main pendant qu'elle détourna son attention de la casserole dessus. Elle leva un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une école spécialisée qui recrute des personnes qui ont les mêmes capacités que Judy. Tu te souviens, de la femme que nous avons vue au journal et qui faisait la promotion sur les mutants et son école ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Elle est professeur là-bas. Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de l'y emmener. Nous pensons d'abord passer chez ses parents pour savoir s'ils veulent bien d'elle, mais s'ils ne le désirent pas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pourrons pas la garder et faire des papiers pour adoptions sera trop contraignant.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu parles d'adoption.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Maddie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des enfants pour le moment. Et vivre parmi des personnes ordinaires pourrait accentuer cette crise identitaire. »

Elle soupira tout en comprenant parfaitement l'urgence actuelle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne le contredira pas cette fois-ci.

« - J'espère sincèrement que ses parents accepteront de la récupérer. C'est leur enfant, leur sang.

\- J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus Mad', si jamais ils ne veulent pas, nous remplirons ses valises et iront directement à cette école. Je nous ai déjà réservé 3 billets d'avion.

\- Comment des parents pourraient-ils refuser de garder leur enfant ? Elle est à un âge où elle a encore besoin d'eux pour entrer dans la vie d'adulte. Si elle n'a pas ce soutien, comment fera-t-elle plus tard ? Deviendra-t-elle un cancre ?

\- Justement ma chérie, c'est là que cet institut rentre en jeu. Les professeurs et le directeur garderont un œil sur elle, Judy ne pourra pas s'échapper ou trainer avec de la mauvaise graine. Elle devrait alors avoir le soutien psychologique nécessaire pour s'intégrer dans cette société qui n'est finalement pas la sienne.

\- D'accord… Aura-t-on le droit de lui rendre visite quelques fois où de la prendre sous notre toit pour les fêtes ?

\- Si elle le souhaite oui, nous pourrons. En attendant, ce que nous devons avoir en priorité demain, c'est un accord signé des parents qui acceptent de se décharger de toutes responsabilités sur leur fille et de laisser cette école faire leur boulot à place.

\- Nous n'aurons plus qu'à croiser les doigts alors.

\- C'est la chance de sa vie Maddie. Il faut ce soir que nous arrivons à la convaincre si jamais elle n'accepte pas cette proposition.

\- Allons-y en douceur d'abord. Quand devez-vous partir ?

\- Après demain… Tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance désormais. »

Elle respira profondément puis un hurlement retentit jusque dans la maison. Elle arrêta la plaque électrique et poussa sa casserole sur une plaque éteinte et suivit en courant son mari qui était déjà parti en direction de la salle de bain.

Wesley et Maddie arrivèrent dans la salle de bain le souffle coupé. Ils n'avaient plus forcément l'âge de faire de sprints dans les escaliers. Il était loin le temps où ils faisaient du sport durant leurs années d'études, mais avec leur nouveau travail et les soucis de santé que Maddie présentait il était hors de question qu'ils reprennent une activité sportive.

Quand ils entrèrent Judy s'était à nouveau transformée en sirène. Elle protégeait sa poitrine dénudée et pleurait. Sa transformation venait de lui faire peur. Pour Wesley c'était étonnant de la voir agir ainsi. Wesley va pour s'en approcher toutefois celle-ci refuse en hurlant et se renfermant encore plus physiquement.

Le couple se regarda discrètement et Wesley savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il restait profondément inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'il ne reste que la présence d'une femme pour la rassurer.

« - Ne t'en fais pas je vais gérer ça. Occupe-toi de terminer la préparation du repas. »

Il grogna dans sa barbe et obéit. Maddie tenta une nouvelle approche envers Judy qui ne faisait que pleurnicher. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer et lui parlait avec des paroles réconfortantes pour lui rappeler qu'elle était en sécurité ici avec eux.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes que par miracle les jambes de Judy revinrent et qu'elle accepta un nouveau contact. Elle essuya ses yeux et sa respiration reprit progressivement son rythme et planta ses yeux humides vers ceux de cette femme. Pour montrer qu'elle était bien là pour l'aider et qu'elle ne jugeait personne, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son épaule tel une mère aurait fait avec son enfant. Elle se fichait complètement d'avoir ses affaires mouillées.

C'est à ce moment-là que ses jambes revinrent progressivement. Durant plusieurs minutes, Judy resserrait son étreinte parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin et puis que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autres ? Une fois que Maddie sentit qu'elle était prête, elle vida la baignoire et elle attrapa une serviette qui était accrochée à côté. Judy se laissa faire et se détacha de ce corps et se fit entourer le corps par ce tissu en coton. Elle fit mine de fermer les yeux quand elle l'entoura pour que Judy puisse garder un maximum d'intimité. Protégée, elle aida la jeune fille à sortir de la baignoire, car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ce changement une fois qu'elle retrouvait ses jambes, rester longtemps sous l'eau ne l'avait pas fait progresser dans ce domaine. Tout était chamboulé.

« - Veux-tu que je te laisse te changer toute seule ?

\- Je veux bien, oui.

\- Je reste derrière la porte, tu n'auras qu'à toquer. »

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête et Maddie s'en alla pour rester derrière la porte. Elle déroula sa serviette et prit son temps pour se changer.

…

Maddie qui attendait patiemment que la jeune femme se change n'entendit pas des coups venant de la salle de bain, mais du rez-de-chaussée. Ca cognait tellement fort que son cœur se stoppa un instant que quelqu'un était très en colère. Elle entendait son mari dire précipitamment « - une minute j'arrive ! » suivi d'un fracas de porte ouvert trop brutalement et d'un « - où est-elle ! ». C'est là que Judy frappa à son tour, donnant le signal qu'elle était prête.

Elle la vit paniquer, son teint redevenant pâle et ses yeux humidifiés par la peur.

« - S'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas m'emmener.

\- Il ne te fera rien, je te le promets. Wesley ne le laissera pas faire. »

Comme pour se rassurer, Judy se jeta dans les bras de Maddie. Elle s'empressa de l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait au même étage et s'y enfermèrent pour plus de sécurité.

« - Brian calme-toi s'il te plait !

\- Non. Tu as foiré ma carrière ce soir.

\- Je ne l'ai pas foiré. Tu t'es mis dans le pétrin tout seul mon gars. Les gens ont vu ce qu'ils voulaient voir, mais tu en veux toujours plus. Ça c'est un de tes gros défauts quand la célébrité te monte à la tête.

\- Ondine était capable de pouvoir se transformer une seconde fois. Tu as tout gâché.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle était capable de se changer en sirène. Mais mon dieu, tu as été si aveuglé mon pauvre par ton moment de gloire que tu ne voyais même pas la peur qu'elle vivait quand elle s'est vue dans les écrans.

\- Elle avait l'habitude de se voir ainsi, elle te manipule Wesley. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que l'on nous disait des sirènes étant enfant ? Qu'elles avaient la capacité de manipuler un homme quand elle le désirait ? Rien que par sa beauté ? En jouant avec la faiblesse d'un homme qui est la tendresse et la peur ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser berner… Vraiment…

\- Et toi… Comment peux-tu te laisser avoir par des contes que l'on nous racontait enfant Brian ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire inventée pour satisfaire notre imagination et nous faire dormir le soir. Quel âge avons-nous maintenant ? 30 ans ? Nous n'avons plus 8 ans. Réveille-toi !

\- Non, non et non ! Ne me dis pas de me réveiller parce que je le suis. C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces mutants, certains ont des pouvoirs que nous avons connus durant notre enfance et il est tout à fait normal de les exploiter. Maintenant, je veux savoir où elle est. »

Le garde qui accompagnait Brian depuis sa sortie de la conférence était resté en retrait et aux aguets des fois que les retrouvailles dégénèreraient entre les deux amis. Son visage se tourna vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage et le premier réflexe qu'il eut c'était de monter là-haut. Il se dirigea vers les marches, mais Wesley le rattrapa et l'empêcha de monter.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper pour monter. Surtout vu la colère que j'éprouve en ce moment pour toi. »

Il l'avait prévenu et son regard le défiant ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il leva son bras et lui donna une sacrée droite en direction du nez de Wesley. Celui-ci se mit automatiquement à saigner sous le choc, mais il avait pris soin de ne le taper plus fort de façon à ce qu'il reste conscient. Il était obligé de le laisser passer pendant qu'il retenait de son doigt le sang dégoulinant sur sa bouche.

« - Désolé Wesley, mais tu m'as forcé à le faire… »

Il monta les marches deux par deux et se mit à la recherche de Judy en l'appelant et prenant son temps pour la trouver histoire de lui faire peur et de lui montrer qui était le chef. Et ça fonctionnait… Elles étaient sur le lit toutes les deux en se tenant dans les bras. Maddie ne savait pas combien de temps la porte durerait, mais elle a promis de la protéger. Où était son mari ? Que faisait-il ? Son téléphone était resté en bas et il n'y en avait aucun dans la chambre pour appeler les secours.

* * *

Hello les amis, voici ENFIN le chapitre 5 mon dieu. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne se finirait jamais. Entre le boulot, les évènements comme Paris Manga, Comic Con Paris, le sport, le boulot et là les attentats dans ma ville… J'ai plus d'une fois tenté de le finir mais en vin, toujours quelque chose pour m'empêcher de le faire ce chapitre.

Mais le clou du spectacle reste tout de même ma rencontre avec l'un de mes personnages préférés et qui se trouve dans ma fanfiction. Quoi vous dire que de le voir en vrai, je me suis lâchée et achetée 3 photos alors je me suis retrouvée avec lui 5 fois à ses côtés en plus de deux photos qui se trouvaient dans mon pass… Bref, si vous avez un peu suivit l'actu des acteurs d'X-Men et du personnage dans ma fiction vous vous doutez bien de qui je parle. Un rêve devenu réalité depuis Animorphs je l'attendais ce moment 3 Bref…

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre quand sera posté la suite, mais très prochainement en tout cas. Pleins de bisous à vous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et m'on suivit depuis peu.

Et non, mon personnage n'est en aucun cas un Mary Su je fais en sorte qu'il ne le soit pas. Je ne vois pas du tout où elle se tape le scientifique ni d'où elle en tombe amoureuse lol !

J'ai aussi essayé d'en faire un long... J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas.


End file.
